Kawaii Killer
by DarkGreenWolf
Summary: This is a story of my own with the anime characters but a little bit twisted, same counterpart pairings: Greens, Reds, Blues. The story is different yeah, but you'll enjoy it, I think XD come and read :3
1. Chapter 1

g

**Kawaii Killer, Pilot Chapter.**

My own story [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z characters with different appearance]

[Same Counterpart Couples]

Give it a shot, if you don't like, then don't read it.

Main character: Jikan[Kaoru's killer identity] – Age: 25

By: DarkGreenWolf

….,….

Acid Bath

Supplies:

Acid Pond

Rope

Alcohol

Knives (including Kitchen axe)

Piece of cloth

Torture table

Matches

Gasoline

Water

Your Victim

The victim is tied to the table with a belt that connects both things; his wrists and toes are tied to each table foot, which makes it difficult to the victim to move. The victim is naked, perfect for torture. Of course I'm not going to damage his private parts, yet. The weather is perfect, rain and lightning's, nobody will hear a thing.

First of all, I'll put my victim on the table, tied. His hands are wet because of a liquid I poured earlier, alcohol, and mint. And all over his arms, I did the same all over his legs. Now I'm sitting next to him at the corner, almost behind. He's waking up. Apparently he already saw my **instruments**, he's kind of nervous, he seems kind of worried too, I wonder why. He hasn't seen me but still looks over the door, wanting to open it some kind of telekinesis. He said "Hello?" and I answered him "hello", from behind still, he repeated it but I didn't answer so he started moving making force as a super human trying to cut the ropes but he just could not. The alcohol and mint started working while he was pumping his fists and throwing kicks, very hard it seemed. The alcohol and mint started burning with the friction between his skin and the tight ropes. After a while he stopped, maybe he realized he _was _the one causing him pain.

I looked at him, to see if he was comfortable, scared he told me that he was in a rare way, of course. I like it. "Are you hungry?" I asked him politely he said yes so I replied "If you can get loose of those ropes, then you can take that plate with Italian food", He said "Challenge Accepted" that made me mad. I got up of the chair and walked toward him, he fired me up in rage at the level that I should torture him until death. He saw me amazed. He said "How come a beautiful lady is doing this to me" I glared at him and said "What are you talking about?" he is so arrogant, he must die and fast. "You are smokin' hot!" that's it. My emerald green eye [the right one because I have my hair bang at the left eye, always hiding it] was bursting in angriness. Keep calm Jikan. "You better stop with those lame pickup lines, I do not give a damn if I'm neither cute nor hot, you perverted; that's it, you _will _die tonight". I said with an evil smirk. He looked at me paralyzed, oh love seen my victims reaction when I say I'm going to kill them. It makes me so freaking _**happy. **_"Why? What have I done to you?! DON'T YOU RESPECT LIFE?! ONLY GOD CAN TAKE AWAY A LIFE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he said but then finished shouting so I replied "YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT! 'SMATY PANTS' NEITHER CLAIM WHY AM I DOING THIS, AND BY THE WAY, IF YOU DIE YOU'LL NEVER HURT A GIRLS FEELINGS EVER AGAIN!" he was shocked, ugh what's his problem? He is always shocked at everything, when finally he asked "Why?" with teary eyes, "For pleasure" I said with a grin as I pulled my left bang over my ear, showing my grayish-green eye. "Shall we begin?" I said taking a knife, a Peeling knife, getting closer and closer to him, slowly, he is screaming. _LET'S BEGIN_.

I got close to his feet getting a little loose the ropes, and then I started cutting him all around his ankles, 2 cm approximately deep. After that I sprayed more alcohol and mint on his wounds. I tight the ropes again but over his fists wounds, I did the same process to his wrists, while he is screaming in pain. Music to my wolf ears, yes. I am sort of anew werewolf specie.

I went for some beer and came back; he stopped moving and stared at me "What? Do you want me to continue?" I said to him. "Ugh, please do not continue, I'm begging you!" he screamed, I went next to him then with the cutlet knife I started cutting his chest's skin then continued through his whole body all the way to his toes. With a Puntilla knife I did the same to his face. Oh, he cries and screams like a little baby, how _**DISGUSTING. **_I waved a bottle in front of him, from side to side, shaking it. "Guess who's here! Mr. Killie! Its alcohol and mint plus a little drop of acid! You'll love it! It's for your wounds to heal three times faster! Isn't it lovely?!" I said while he had a worried look "NOOO!" he screamed and cried with pain while I poured the content of the bottle all over his body but his face. I was enjoying it. I really was but I wanted to do my job to be more fun you know? So I started asking questions to him, ten, he got nine incorrect to I poured him a drop of acid and a double amount at the last one. He's screaming in pure agony, sweet. But he was dying, he just has a little of consciousness, how boring. It seems that I would not have more fun until my next victim; I hope he is stronger, so we could have tons of fun. I decided to fill a bath tub with acid mixed with alcohol, I pulled him body there, watching him getting skin burned and then muscles, tendons, at this point he stopped screaming with agony because his path has ended. What a shame, I wanted him to see my grayish-green eye again, so he could see the clock in my eye with roman numbers marking the hour of his death, 23:22 p.m. The electric storm has ceased.

….,….

The eye with the clock is a reference of a character in an anime called 'Date A Live', if you know the reference don't claim me because I'm explaining it right now. Thank you. I recall, this is a pilot chapter which means if it's well received by the audience, then I'll make more.

Bye :3


	2. Ao? Chapter 2 part 1

Well... I'm going to leave this here...

By DarkGreenWolf

* * *

'My God, ugh. Cleaning those bastard's blood, well I need to get rid of the evidence' I thought while cleaning. After two hours or so of cleaning, I started planning my next move."This one is going to be more entertaining,I wouldn't get dirty this time" I said starting to go outside, to the woods, to chop some trees for my next invention, well recreation of something.

As looking for wood I started thinking about my about my younger me. I was happy then. I remember it as if it was yesterday. There were two persons that I used to love with all my heart, my dad and my big sister. I don't even know if my dad died but I know my sister is alive. My dad, if he died I'm sorry. I couldn't go to the burial and if he is watching me, I'm sorry I do this of murdering people is that, they are too stupid. So: If they are dumb enough to be like that, then they deserve the consequences.

I'm done cutting wood, but I need nails, I'll go and buy some. This thing of being an assassin [The police body even say I'm a terrorist] is fun but very lonely is not that complaining but still sometimes is just a hobby. Ok, I need to start building my recreation. I placed the wood on the floor, brought a three boxes of nails and a hammer then I went to look for a saw. Now that I have everything, is time to start the piece of art. After few hours the "Torture machine" was done. I love it, too bad that is going to get dirt.

The second step is on process now. I started building a wood plank long enough, about 35 ft times 7 ft. then I placed a lot of peaks ands bigger nails matching perfectely wrong on the big wheel ones.

Done, now just to wait who will deserve this pretty death, it goes to the torture chamber. Lets just wait until the moment arrives.

* * *

The deal is that my computer is lagging way to much and I do not wrote enough but I promise the 2nd part[where the fum starts] it will be uploaded soon, so stay tune, if you want, is not obligatory.

Till next, DarkGreenWolf


	3. Hana! Chapter 2 part 2

Guess the characters.

* * *

It's 23:00 hr. I'll go have a snack and then sleep, while I'm in the kitchen I open the fridge and see theres not much "I'll go to the store tomorrow morning" now, you wonder from where do I get money, simple, some people pay me for being an assassin but I have my savings too, since I had 15 years, I would be fucking reach but, you know the supplies for my hobby aren't always in offer.

I hear the sound of a ruster, I didn't know there were some in here. I go to the bathroom and take a bath, then I get ready to go out, just a normal green shirt, black jeans, black tennis shoes and a turquois-white sweater.

"New Jacksville Lovely Store, if you want to find good stuff come to Jacksville Town, see you soon!" I read the big sign on the door and entered, there was a blonde girl attending the register box, and a guy who seemed to know her. I went through all the sections to get what I needed, I had a lot of food when I heard a scream from that guy, he sounds angry, I approached to where they were. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING WHORE!" he said. "Tai stop you'll make me get kicked! and I do not like you! and is not nice telling girls that word!" said the blondie. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed while he got her by the arm, I just dropped everything I had and run to him I wasn't going to stare there and watch like the other people present, he's on the floor, I get over him and start punching him in the face "DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" I screamed, then he got up and punched me on the mouth, the blondie called the police while we were fighting. Shit. I was still angry so I got him finally and started punching several times "If I ever see you doing this ever again. No. If I ever see you again in this store you'll be very sorry" I said to him while I did a spin and got my leg spread open kicking hime right on the face. Damn that felt great. The police arrived and found him on the floor, they were going to arrest both of us but the blondie stopped them. "No! wait please, she defended me just take him!" she said pointing at the incautious guy with a purple bruise on his left eye and bleeding and probably broken nose.

He sigh and asked "What's the boy name?" while the other police man lifted that guy "He's name is Tai" she said and explained what happened and they left with that Tai guy. I picked the things that I dropped earlier and went to the register box to pay. "Oh My! let me get you new things! this are all smashed!" said the blondie bringing the same thing plus some candy "its 50.21 please" said the blondie with a smile "Thanks" I said while handing the money when I saw "But there says 70$" I told her "Nope. I pay the candy for you so do not worry, I'm very grateful from what you did." she said. "I just did it, you don't need to do this" I said waving my hands in denial. "Oh please, accept it." she asked more than ordered me. "Ok, fine" I said finally closing my eyes. "By the way my name is Ao and I'm 24 years old, you?" she said and asked later. "My name? umm My name is Jikan, and I'm 25" I said and waved in a bye signal, "See you around Jikan!" she waved smiling. Maybe I'll go again someday.

Finally I arrive home, I filled the fridge and eat one of the candies that the blondie, no, wait, that Ao gave me. While eating I thought why did I helped her any way? She's nice but that guy? He is a complete bastard I regret nothing of what I did back there. Speaking of Ao she has a nice natural blonde hair, she has bright blue eyes and she is average height like me but she was wearing two high pig tails and kept one of her bangs with a bobby pin. Her bangs were not long but she has them styled like that.

Is not even 13:00 hrs. of the next day and I'm bored, I went to have a walk thinking what to do with my next victims body, of course. Then this random sir gave me a ticket to go to an amusement park, well I'm bored so I guess I'll go.

I was at the gate of the amusement park its seems pretty big. "Mrs., ticket please" a guard asked. I handed over the ticket and while I entered I recognized a voice but I didn't pay attention to it. I went to a small place to buy something to eat, while I was waiting I starde thinking with whom I'll use my torturing machine and what to to do with the body, maybe I'll put it on a pond just to wash it, then give the body a burial but wiithout ceremony or something, "from dust you come, and in dust you'll become" I whispered. "NEXT" the man selling said, oh my turn. "A crepe with green apple and chocolate, please" I said. "Here you go Mrs." said the man, I handed the money and left.

I was there, sitting on a bench. "Hey there Jikan!" said that voice again. I turned around and see Ao "S'up?" I said. "What are you doing here alone?" she asked. "Nothing, just chilling" I answered. "By yourself? That's not good let me intronduce you to my friend Hana, she is really nice" she said. "Oh Ao you are always polite" a red headed girl appeared. "Hello, My name is Hana and yours?" said the red headed. She had average height, she has red-oragish hair color, her eyes are light brown and she is wearing normal clothes, Ao too, she has a cute dress I guess.

"Enough chat! Let's go to the roller coaster!" said Hana. I could say no so obviously I agreed. While we were on the ride we were heading to the hill of the roller coaster when the game stopped for like 5 minutes, in that time we saw three strikes of light but with different colors, one was red, the other blue, and the last one green, it was kind of a box shape filled with those three colors. The game worked after that and we got of the ride.

"THAT WAS HELL OF FUN!" Hana screamed with big smile.

"Yeah it was pretty fun, don't you think?" Ao asked.

"Umm yeah sure" I said, thinking more about the strange box kind of square on the sky, it seems familiar but I can't recall where I've seen it.

"Hey WHORE!" screamed a guy, I knew him.

"hm?" the three of us said and turned back to see nothing more than the douge Tai, with two other guys.

"What do you want!" said an angry Hana; it seems that she knew them too.

"Wow, who's the hottie with green eyes?" said the other guy, well animal.

"Why don't you fuck off, instead of asking who's who" I said with rage.

"Shut up, give us the blondie" said Tai.

"I'll take the red-head" said a guy in blue.

"Back of Draxler!" shouted Hana.

"PFHAHAHAHAHA DRAXLER?! WHAT A SHITTY NAME! YOUR PARENTS SURELY DON'T LOVE YOU!" I said busting into laugh, it was pretty funny.

"Shut your face!" the Draxler guy said.

"Raven-head you are coming with me" grinned the animal.

"Don't you dare get near her, Nashi" shouted Ao.

"Oh, Nashi is the third bastard's name!" I said mocking.

"Oh you're coming down" he said and ran over me.

"DO YOU THINK YOUR GONNA HAVE IT EASY YOU CREEP?!" I said running too and hitting him on the face.

"You bitch!" screamed Draxler coming to me and giving me a punch on the chin, throwing me down at the floor. It seemed like nobody was around or even existed in that moment.

"We'll show you!" screamed Tai while running where I was just to punch me.

"Surprise motherfucker" I said grinning while getting up as fast as I could and punched them in sequence: first I put my leg on Tai's leg making me jump and smash his face, and do a split in perfect timing and measure to hit Draxler and Nashi's face.

"Jikan!" screamed Ao and Hana. Suddenly all the people appeared and saw us and I faited.

I passed out.

"You are a wake sleepy head" said a doctor, but it was kind of familiar.

"Ugh" I said "What happened to me?" I asked to the familiar face.

"After that incredible fight of yours you fainted" said the red-head doctor, I calculate 27 years, 28 maybe, He has brown dark eyes. And he is kind of tall.

"Oh" I said.

"Well you can go now" he said.

I walked toward the toward the door and glance at him, I remember him "See you soon Aka" I said smirking "Say Umi and Midori I say hi"

"Oh, you remembered me" said Aka smirking.

"Of course, I must say is kind of nice seeing you like a doctor and not finding you in your other shape" I said.

"Well you—" Aka was saying.

"We'll talk another day, see you until then" I said and left.

* * *

Well here it is, characater will appear when the time presents it.

Bye, DarkGreenWolf


	4. Brothers Chapter 3

**Kawaii Killer Chapter 3**

**Here it is. **

* * *

**Ages:**

· **Aka: 27 [Brick]**

· **Hana: 26 [Momoko]**

· **Midori: 26 [Butch]**

· **Jikan: 25 [Kaoru]**

· **Umi: 25 [Boomer]**

· **Ao: 24 [Miyako]**

* * *

There was a house, really big but just three guys lived on it.

"Where is Aka?" asked a blonde haired guy with blue eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked without interest a black haired guy with green eyes.

"I'M HOME" shouted a red haired guy with red-brownish eyes.

"Aka, where were you?" asked the blonde one.

"I was WORKING and Umi I don't need you to act as a mom I'm the older here and you Midori you better find another _type _of work" said Aka.

"Yeah sure whatever dude" said Midori while getting up to his room.

"Oh are you leaving so soon?" asked Aka smirking.

"Well yeah, there's nothing good on TV." said Midori while leaving.

"Jikan said Hi" said Aka sitting on the couch while looking at his younger brother.

Umi watch Aka trying not to laugh.

Midori turned where his brother was with pure emotions on his eyes but he acted like he didn't care.

"To me?" asked Midori trying to look as calm as possible.

"No, it was for Umi" he lied.

Midori looked at his younger brother, blushing, and then to his older and stupid brother.

"Well I don't care! Why would I?" said Midori.

"You are hopeless, and no, she sent 'hi' to both of you" ended Aka going to the kitchen.

Midori turned around and said "Whatever" and went to his room with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

I need to stop drinking too much before going to sleep. What an awful dream. Oh well. I went to the torture chamber to make some changes to my invention. I cut the wheel in half and put cement on it and waited two day to get dry and the poured more to paste them and put cement to the scratches, and let it dry for another two days.

"I guess I'll go for a walk" I said.

* * *

"Mhm You are so fine, come on girl I know you want me and I want you" said a voice.

"No! stay away from me" screamed the girl.

"Come on you'll be fine" said the boy again.

"Someone help!" screamed the girl.

"Oh so it's you! I thought I taught you a lesson son of a bitch" I said to the one and only, Tai.

"Oh thanks lovely lady" said the girl to me and ran off.

"Hey baby chill I was just talking to my girl" said Tai.

"Really? What's your girl's name?" I asked.

"Umm. Dana" he said.

"Yeah sure" go away before kick your lame ass for the third time.

He left.

"Do you need a ride?" asked a familiar voice.

"No thank you Aka." I said.

"Sure?" asked Umi "Hello by the way" he added with a smile.

"Yeah sure and Hey to you too Umi" I said with a smile.

"Come closer Jikan" asked Aka. I did. He took my head and looked my eyes. "Stop drinking is not good for your health" he said and let go.

"Oh, yes. Of course doctor Aka" I said joking. Umi and he started laughing.

Aka's phone started ringing.

"Hello" he said.

"_Stay away from her."_

"Oh, you jealous?" asked Aka grinning.

"_me? No way."_

"Then say hi" he said while putting his phone on speaker mode.

"_Got to go, bye!" _said the voice and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh nobody" said Umi laughing.

"Ok then, bye. I need to do something" I said and left the brothers go to their destiny. Umi is the chef of a good restaurant, Aka is a doctor and his brother Midori is like me. I f you know what I'm saying.

I already decided who my next target will be. I smirked.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**By, DarkGreenWolf.**


End file.
